The Dreamscape
The Dreamscape is a anomaly created by the Omnigod Zek for himself to escape from the Primordial Crunk. It is unique in that it does not permit physical objects, Elements, or Gods inside of the Dreamscape. It is separate from all Crunkiverses, it can be considered a type of Crunkiverse, but it does not align with any of the other Crunkiverses. Currently it is the home of Zek and end of the Endless Spire. Due to the Endless Spire ending here, there is a small physical link that transcends the spacetimeborder between Crunkiverses, making it theoretically possible that the Dreamscape is part of Crunkiverse #00A. However Crunktropolis Craig has no influence over the Dreamscape, so it is unknown what exactly the Dreamscape is. Currently, the Dreamscape is corrupted by the effects of the Crunch due to its proximity to Crunkiverse #00 A Properties The Dreamscape is a world completely controlled by the mind of the inhabitant. The stronger the mind, the more potent and vividly one can control the area around them. These abilities are currently much more limited due to the Crunch, but those who are strong willed can still explore and control the Dreamscape to some degree. The Dreamscape is a non-Euclidean space, being able to contain much more volume within a smaller space. These properties allow the Dreamscape to be almost infinitely bigger on the inside than it appears from an outside viewer. Furthermore, this allows each soul here to be within their own "private" Dreamscape, where they are the only soul present. Usually said soul will travel around, perhaps creating some things, until they wake up. However, a trained Dream Master can traverse this space much faster and easier than a normal soul, being able to locate other souls at their whim. This has been used to communicate with other Crunkiverse individuals, or individuals who have been in comatose states for extended periods of time. When asleep, souls will travel here temporarily , and once in the Dreamscape, will become conscious in the Dreamscape. However, only trained Dream Masters have the ability to truly communicate and remember the experiences within the Dreamscape. Due to the Aspect of Crunk: Soul present in the Dreamscape, souls from all Crunkiverses are able to travel here, which is commonly done when asleep or unconscious. Inhabitants from Crunkiverse #00A are most susceptible to traveling here, as the Dreamscape is located nearest to Crunkiverse #00A. Crunkiverse #99O, #99D, and #91A are unable to travel here due to their apparent lack of Crunk. Due to the Crunch, the Dreamscape lost its ability to protect itself from physical threats. This is has caused several problems, including but not limited to dream-reality shifts, dream manifestation, nightmares, and unknown anomalies entering the Dreamscape. The House The Omnigod Zek usually resides here, which is where he is at peace for all eternity. Since nobody has spoken to Zek for 30 billion years, no one know the truth behind the House. It is at the "center" of the Dreamscape as described by expert Dream Masters. They clarify that the Dreamscape as no "center", but that your soul will find it if you intend to find it. It appears as a log cabin set in a large redwood forest, with no defining features on the outside. However, once entered, one will find that there are an infinite number of rooms located within, and that any entrance can lead to any type of room. Each room is a room normally found within a cabin, such as a bedroom, a kitchen, or a living room. No soul has been able to find anything of use inside the House, and the only way to escape is to return the soul to its body. However, Dream Masters suggest that this is the true location of the Aspect of Crunk: Soul, which therefore means this where Zek is, and where the Endless Spire ends. Not much else is known about the House, however no soul has ever reported finding any room similar to an attic, basement, or bathroom. Category:Locations